someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sewer's Secrets
Do you ever wonder what's under you? The creatures that lurk beneath you? I bet for all your life you thought nothing was there. Well, you were wrong in many ways. They hunger, and feed off of the moss! They thirst, and drink the sewer's water! These creatures are the things that lurk beneath you. These creatures are the things you should fear, because if they find their way up, they'll find you and drag you back down with them! These creatures know your every move, they can predict everything you do. You may be able to hold them off for a little while, but they'll still get you and drag you down to their home. They hunger not for moss, and they thirst not for sewer water; they want you. They want you down in the sewer with them. They won't let you roam free. They'll force you to consume the sewer water and moss. Then they'll lock you in a room and flood it. These creatures don't like humans, for they despise us! Next time you're walking down the street always, and I cannot stress enough, always watch your surroundings! They attack when you're most distracted! These creatures, they're the ones you feared about when you were a child! These creatures look so evil, yet approachable? They fear you as much as you fear them. They have the same fear and the same intentions as we do in life! All these creatures want to do is live a normal life like you and me! They attack us because they fear us, just as we fear them! Their features are twisted and disgusting. Anyone who approaches them will surely be sick to their stomach. They're eyes are black holes. They're teeth are as sharp as a sharks, and as dirty as rust. They're skin is as pale as snow. Some of these creatures treat us humans with respect, and help us. Then again many of them hate us as I mentioned earlier in this passage. To conclude this passage, I will tell you about their story. The creatures were not here since the beginning of time, in fact, they came to be in 1964. A scientist was testing chemicals on a test subject for a specific reason. Nobody knew what the scientist was doing, but we know it went wrong. The scientist used the medicine on the subject, and as the weeks flew by, the scientist was resting from the journey he had just been through. One of his fellow companions, Jeremy, stated that he had been hearing strange noises from the lab's main room. The scientist decided to check this strange noise out, so he went into his most recent test subject's room and was never seen again! I never found out how they multiplied, so that's pretty much all the information I have to give for this passage. By the way, have you been hearing noises lately? Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Demon Category:Original Story